Everyone, Anyone and the Rest
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Coletânea de Oneshots.
1. Queen of the Lab

**Título do Capítulo:** Queen of the Lab

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria:** Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo:** Linguagem Obscena.

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T) - ???

**Capítulos:** 1 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No [ ] Maybe

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui (salvo raras exceções) não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, algumas spoilers por ai não existiriam sequer em imaginação.

* * *

**Observação: **Coletânea de Oneshots sob pontos de vistas diversos quanto a relação de Booth e Brennan.

**Nota da autora:** eu _não_ sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso). Só quero me livrar um pouco da frustração de um mês inteiro sem Bones.

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Queen of the Lab  
**Aka: Angela Montenegro

* * *

Booth é o cara para ela. O cara dela.  
Levei oito semanas para perceber. Depois de seis anos, eles ainda não descobriram. Ou melhor: eles têm medo de se mover.

Mas eu sei que vai acontecer.

* * *

Eu me considero uma _expert_ no que diz respeito a relacionamentos. _Alheios_. Que fique claro. Porque minha vida pessoal... (suspiro bem aqui).

Suponho que seria pedir demais ter a fórmula do amor e saber usá-la em benefício próprio, de qualquer forma.

O que quero dizer é que sei o que _significa_ um relacionamento. E Booth e Brennan _estão_ em um relacionamento amoroso (com o ônus de não terem sexo). Eu não me importo se ela nega isso. Ou se ela está ainda (Depois de seis, por favor, deixe-me repetir isso: SEIS, longos, longos anos) está em negação.

O que eles detêm é um relacionamento. Concedido: sem beijos, ou o mambo horizontal (o que é um desperdício, porque, honestamente, Booth é um pedaço de mau caminho). Mas todo o resto está lá.

Enfim, Booth nasceu para ser dela (ignoro alegremente a opinião de minha amiga sobre isso, eu não quero saber que é altamente improvável que alguém nasça para pertencer à outra pessoa).

Eu conheço Brennan. Agora, talvez não tão bem quanto Booth faz. Mas eu a conheço. Mas suficientemente bem para saber que Booth a perturbava (e o faz) mais do que qualquer outro homem já o fez (talvez, excetuando-se seu pai e seu irmão. Mas a "perturbação" que Booth lhe causava, oh, é totalmente distinta).

Não sou inocente o suficiente para acreditar que se apaixonaram à primeira vista (ainda que tenha certeza que estão agora. Apaixonados, quero dizer). _Por favor_.

Bren é muito arredia para se permitir isso, francamente.

E Deus sabe que, ao primeiro contato, Brennan seria (e é) taxada mais frequentemente por "irascível", "intragável", "sabe-tudo arrogante"... – a lista é grande aqui, tenho certeza que você captou o sentido – do que "adorável" e "meiga" – insira uma risada irônica da minha parte aqui, por favor.

E Booth...

Booth a considerou arrogante e desagradável. Mas ele não se afastou. Gosto de pensar que não foi apenas porque ela podia identificar o sexo de uma vítima de homicídio com apenas uma fita crepe e seus olhos muito azuis, gosto de fantasiar que ele não _conseguiu_ se afastar dela.

Quero dizer, eu sei que por mais que ela o irritasse e tentasse desmerecê-lo, ele era fascinado por sua habilidade – você sabe, entender os mortos, por meio de seus ossos -, também sei que ele a achava linda (o ouvi resmungar há muito tempo atrás algo com "tão bonita... se ao menos pudesse ficar calada para _sempre_", só não pude evitar rir) e que, mesmo querendo estrangulá-la, Booth a respeitava como muitas poucas pessoas já o fizeram. E agora, ele _apenas_ mataria e morreria por ela.

Bem, eu soube assim que o vi interagindo com ela, pela primeira vez, que ele era diferente. Mas foi quando a vi tão vulnerável, abalada mesmo – ou o mais próximo disso que já a vi transparecer – pelas palavras dele (sem contar, obviamente, _suas_ palavras), que eu soube que algo grande estava acontecendo.

Eu tive certeza ao vê-la completamente atordoada pela opinião de Booth. Ela não se importava com a opinião de _ninguém_. Nunca. Então, ela estava ofendida e vulnerável quando disse, casualmente, a opinião de Booth (Algo sobre dar para receber).

Era doce o quanto ela estava se esforçando para entendê-lo, tenho certeza que minha querida amiga gênio-cabeça-dura acreditava que, se o entendesse, poderia finalmente deixá-lo de lado. Ela ainda está tentando. Certamente não mais para deixá-lo de lado, agora, ela procura entendê-lo para estar mais próxima quanto possível. Como eu disse: eles nasceram um para o outro.

A principio eu disse que, bem, ela deveria – e eu _realmente_ não me orgulho disto. Fico horrorizada só de imaginar que Bren poderia ter seguido meu conselho; horrorizada porque uma relação promissora poderia ter sido estragada antes mesmo de começar por conta de minha mente sexualmente motivada. – apenas tirá-lo da cabeça. Você sabe, _fazendo_ com ele.

Graças a Deus ela era teimosa e relutava em até mesmo admitir atração por ele. Nada típico de Temperance Brennan, convenhamos. Afinal, era mais claro que cristal que ela só faltava, com o perdão da palavra, fodê-lo com os olhos.

Não havia qualidade que eu mais admirava nela do que o quão honesta e direta Brennan podia ser, doesse a quem doesse. Por que estava mentindo para mim quando qualquer um podia ver a atração fluindo entre eles? Ameaçadoramente.

Então eu soube de Tessa. A namorada sensual, loira, de longas pernas e advogada de Booth. Soube disso por Brennan, ela não conseguia deixar o assunto de lado...  
Era divertido observá-la jogar casualmente,_ oh tão_ casualmente, o assunto "Tessa" para o meio de uma discussão.  
Senhor, Bren estava com ciúmes! Eu tive de segurar um grito de prazer sob essa percepção. _Era um acontecimento_.

Desde então e do "adeus Tessa", ela tem aprendido com Booth sobre comportamento, como eu nunca pude lhe ensinar. Ele penetrou seus muros, baixou suas defesas e agora fica sempre a uma respiração de distancia dela. Metaforicamente, digo.

Por mais que ela tente voltar para sua concha segura, ele está lá, farejando e a impedindo. Eu sei que ela se frustra ao percebê-lo quebrar com empenho e sempre mais rapidamente que a vez anterior as barreiras (tão mais frágeis a cada vez, como se seu coração _quisesse_ ver Booth quebrá-las) que Bren cria. Mas eu tenho mais certeza ainda que a cada vez que ele _fica_, que ele a impede de se afastar, ela doa um pouquinho mais de si.

Bren está mais aberta para o mundo, desde Booth. Deus sabe o quão bom e paciente ele é com ela. Deus sabe também o poder que ele tem sobre ela. Mesmo que ela não esteja ciente. Ou, mais bem, finja ser inconsciente. Acredito que instintivamente ela saiba (do poder que ela cedeu a ele). Mesmo que ela não acredite, ou se deixe levar, pelo instinto.

O que quero dizer é que eu sabia que eles se tornariam um casal, eventualmente.

Antes eu apenas torcia. Hoje _eu sei_ que eles pertencem um ao outro. Independente do caminho que sigam, gosto de pensar que em algum momento, eles vão se encontrar. E finalmente, ela estará pronta para ele. Porque eu sei que ele a espera.


	2. Tessa

**Título do Capítulo:** Tessa

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria:** Spoiler primeira temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo:** nenhuma.

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T) - ???

**Capítulos:** 2 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No [ ] Maybe

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui (salvo raras exceções) não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, algumas spoilers por ai não existiriam sequer em imaginação.

* * *

**Observação: **Coletânea de Oneshots sob pontos de vistas diversos quanto a relação de Booth e Brennan.

**Nota da autora:** eu _não_ sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso). Só quero me livrar um pouco da frustração de um mês inteiro sem Bones.

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Tessa**

**

* * *

  
**

Eu ouvia seu nome ou seu estúpido apelido mais vezes que o meu, eu pensava irritada quando falávamos sobre nossos dias.

* * *

Eu tinha ciúmes dela antes mesmo de conhecê-la.

Eu tinha inveja da relação que ela detinha com Seeley. Porque, por mais que ele às vezes estivesse estressado e resmungando sobre ela, ele _gostava_ disso. _Com ela_. Era como se eles estivessem tendo preliminares por todo o maldito tempo em que estavam juntos - este tempo que, algumas vezes, se estendia além das regulares oito horas de trabalho.

Ele falava dela todo tempo. E, obviamente, quase nunca era de forma lisonjeira, não que Seeley a insultasse, ele era cavalheiro demais para insultar uma mulher pelas costas. Ou diretamente.  
Mas eu via como ela o frustrava, como ela o enlouquecia mais e mais. E _quando_ ela se tornara seu favorito quebra-cabeças ao invés de uma companheira de trabalho intragável. Ele estava fascinado pela personalidade dele. Ele não conseguia compreender porque não podia _compreendê-la_ como ele o fazia tão facilmente com qualquer outra pessoa a sua volta.

E eu tive medo. Eu sabia que o estava perdendo.

Obviamente, nunca tive dúvidas de que quando ele estava comigo, dormindo comigo, fazendo amor comigo, era em mim que ele estava focado, em mim que estava pensando. Mas às vezes... às vezes, ele parecia diferente, tão mais animado... que eu sabia que ele estava frustrado. Com _ela_.

Eu odiava ouvi-lo falar dela. _Seu_ tom. Ora divertido, ora frustrado, ora animado ou amuado. Ele _tinha_ um sorriso especial guardado para falar _dela_. Como se não bastasse, eu podia descrevê-la – ao menos sua personalidade – detalhadamente antes mesmo de trocar uma palavra com _ela, _apenas com a alarmante (e ainda crescente) quantidade de fatos que ele comentava.

Eu a odiei mais quando a vi pessoalmente.

Ela era _linda_. E obviamente era atraída por Seeley (que mulher em sã consciência não seria?), mesmo que ele não percebesse. Pude reparar isto quando vi a proximidade deles, enquanto ele analisava distraidamente um arquivo do que, provavelmente, era mais um de seus casos.

Ela o estava olhando. Observando, analisando disfarçadamente o torso do _meu_ namorado. Naquele momento eu queria marcá-lo, apenas para que ela parasse de olhá-lo _daquela forma. _Queriaarranhá-lo e beijá-lo com força e vontade na sua frente para que ficasse claro que ele era "meu". Mas Seeley ia ficar muito chateado; ele odeia se expor dessa forma, principalmente para colegas de trabalho.

Então, senti um prazer sádico ao observar o quão chocada e sem jeito ela ficou quando me viu – valeu cada segundo observá-la sem chão ao me ver. A grande doutora Temperance Brennan (segundo Seeley), corando feito uma menina fazendo coisa errada. Apesar de eu saber que o choque nada mais era por Seeley não ter falado sobre mim. O que não era nada agradável.

Com o passar do tempo, eu percebi que não podia disputar de igual para igual com ela pela mente dele, porque ela já estava fixada lá. E eu tinha a suspeita assustadora de que não era apenas em sua mente que Temperance Brennan havia se alojado, sem permissão, e tão permanentemente.

Foi doloroso observar o quão facilmente ele a deixava chegar perto, o quanto passou a se importar com ela. Como ele rapidamente a tinha posto num pedestal de merda, para ser admirada, mas nunca tocada. _Ela_ se tornara seu ideal. Como eu podia disputar com _isso_?

Eu merecia mais que o segundo lugar. E o segundo lugar era tudo que Seeley podia me oferecer. Ciente disto, eu parti.


	3. King of The Lab

**Título do Capítulo:** King of the Lab

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria:** Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Episódios referenciados: 115; 119; 120; 121; 201; 208; 213; 218; 221; 313; 315; 412; 414; 425.**

**Advertências do Capítulo:** Linguagem Obscena.

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T) - ???

**Capítulos:** 3 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No [ ] Maybe

**Nota da autora: **Eu ia escrever sobre a Cam. Mas os pensamento do Jack me vieram à cabeça e eu não resisti.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui (salvo raras exceções) não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, algumas spoilers por ai não existiriam sequer em imaginação.

* * *

**Observação: **Coletânea de Oneshots sob pontos de vistas diversos quanto a relação de Booth e Brennan.

**Nota da autora:** eu _não_ sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso). Só quero me livrar um pouco da frustração de um mês inteiro sem Bones.

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

**

**King of the Lab  
**Aka: Jack Hodgins

* * *

Angela diz que levou oito semanas para perceber que eles deveriam ficar juntos. Eu levei um ano e quinze semanas para perceber que, para o bem de minha sanidade, eu não deveria me meter no que eles tinham. O que quer que fosse aquilo.

* * *

A primeira vez que eu tive uma prova - verdadeiramente - real que eles eram o casal mais insano que eu tinha conhecimento, mesmo sem de fato ser um casal, quero dizer... Foi no dia em que G-man saiu completamente _fodido_ do hospital para ir ao resgate de sua donzela - por favor, eu estou sendo irônico. Você entenderia se conhecesse Doutora B. "Donzela" nunca se aplicaria a ela.

Ele não conseguia sequer erguer os braços para colocar o colete a prova de balas - jogando-o para mim, que estava grato pela 'gentileza' (Eu era muito jovem para morrer, eu ainda o sou) dele ter me deixado acompanhar o FBI em uma operação de resgate, eu não podia perder aquela aventura. E, senhor Deus, ele não hesitou um instante em entrar naquele galpão apenas com a sua estúpida coragem, seu corpo ainda em recuperação e uma arma.

Ele me ignorou quando sugeri que ele não devesse fazer parte da operação. O homem estava se arrastando! E eu sou o doente por lhe oferecer um conselho razoável?

Ao que parece, não era sequer 'aceitável' para Booth.

Ele reconheceu o chaveiro ao chão, sua mão, a que carregava a arma, estava tremendo. Não era medo, era de esforço. Eu sabia que ele estava com muita dor. Mas eu não ia dizer mais nada, porque eu sabia que ele iria me ignorar, oh, tão prontamente. Principalmente porque o que eu tinha a dizer, não era o que ele queria ouvir.

Ele não gemeu quando ergueu o braço para atirar no atacante da doutora Brennan. Eu podia ver um flash de dor quando ele o fez, mas ele não hesitou em atirar. Instinto Franco-atirador-ou-o-que-quer-que-seja.

Ela estava aterrorizada. E eu nunca a vi tão grata - e tão absolutamente chocada - pela presença de alguém como naquele momento.

Booth não conseguiu retirá-la de onde estava presa com as mãos - o que seria ridiculamente fácil _se_ ele não estivesse tão quebrado. Vamos lá, uma _geladeira_ explodiu nele. Era um milagre que estivesse vivo.  
Então ele invadiu seu espaço pessoal - não que importasse ao momento, a mulher estava _amarrada_ – depois de retirar o pano que cobria sua boca e com o resto de força que tinha, num esforço doloroso a tirou da 'prisão'.

Eles caíram dolorosamente no chão. Os joelhos batendo duramente no solo. Nenhum deles se queixou. Ela parecia mais interessada em se fundir com ele. Em apertá-lo e cheirá-lo. E rir em choque e confusão apertando-o contra si. Ela sabia que estava segura. Principalmente pelas palavras de conforto dele.

Agora, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa: Doutora B. não suporta ser tocada. Ela tem problemas em demonstrar emoções - algumas pessoas a chamam por 'Ice Queen' - e ela não oferece de bom-grado gestos amigáveis. Então, quando ela abraçou Booth de volta com toda sua força e enterrou o rosto no ombro dele, inalando-o, para _só depois_ racionalizar toda a situação, eu me senti tonto. Aquilo ERA um acontecimento.

Ironicamente, eu lembro de ter chegado a pensar na época: agora falta o beijo de amor.  
Isso nunca aconteceu.

Ela lhe perguntou, finalmente, como ele havia chegado lá. Booth explicou vagamente. Dizendo meu nome. E perguntando - finalmente consciente de todo seu estado catastrófico - se ela poderia levá-lo de volta para o hospital. Ela riu suavemente - por favor, mais um instante aqui: Doutora Brennan estava _rindo_ - e assentiu, enterrando de volta o rosto no ombro dele. Ao que parece, ela não cansava disso.

A segunda vez que eu percebi que eles tinham sérios problemas foi em Nova Orleans. Booth se deslocou de Washiton, D.C. Porque Brennan havia lhe telefonado. Ele havia entrado em pânico, tirou dias de folga e, sem contar para ninguém, foi ao encontro de seus "Bones". - Para constar: ele é o único homem ainda vivo que a tinha dado um apelido e, obviamente, dito na cara dela. Como eu disse, ela é chamada de Ice Queen, não que ela (ou Booth) saiba disso.  
Nós nunca perguntamos por que ela não ligou para sua melhor amiga, Angela, e sim Booth.

Ele sabia sobre seus pais. Sobre seu irmão. Sobre a adoção.

Ela sabia sobre sua culpa pelas pessoas que ele matou - quando todos nós, a exceção de Cam - só descobrimos muitos, muitos anos depois.

A primeira vez que me perguntei "como eles podem ser tão cegos?" foi com a chegada de Cam. Oh Deus, doutora Brennan estava tão incrivelmente desconcertada depois de Angela ter lhe dado a privilegiada informação de que Cam e Booth... _você sabe_. Bons tempos aqueles... Dias realmente tensos e, agora eu vejo, hilariantes.

Então houve Vegas. E tem essa pequena parte de mim, que adora conspirações, que me diz que eles aproveitaram aquele lugar mais do que para desvendar assassinatos...

Eu parei do contar quando houve o caso do Coveiro. Eu pensei que Booth ia atirar no agente Timothy ou 'Sully'; pensei que ele ia morrer de frustração com todos que vieram depois de Sully. Eu acreditei que eles iriam, finalmente, admitir algo no meu não-casamento com Angela. Pensei que ela iria quebrar no julgamento de seu pai. E eu pensei que ela iria matá-lo quando descobriu que ele não havia morrido de verdade.

A primeira vez que eu vi Doutora Brennan realmente perturbada, foi quando Booth foi sequestrado pela primeira vez. Muito tempo depois, Max nos relatou o quão preocupado ficara com sua filha. Ao que parece, Brennan parecia fora de si ao encontrar a caçadora de recompensas.

Às vezes, eu acho que eles escondem um caso. Por exemplo: quando eles estavam no circo... Com aquela cama minúscula. Eu não posso esquecer a assustadora justificativa de Sweets para a confiança extrema da Doutora B (o garoto é uma espécie de Geek Pornográfico) para com Booth. Hey, não me leve a mal, eu confio plenamente em Booth. Mas eu não deixaria que me lançasse facas, então eu acho que é ponto para Sweets.

Ou quando Booth se desinteressou subitamente pela adorável agente Peyton Perotta que claramente dava sinais sobre a reciprocidade da atração.

Então houve o segundo sequestro de Booth. E por um instante ela parecia uma menina perdida, antes de se tornar uma vadia ditadora, claro.

Mas, a verdade é que eu soube mesmo que eles eram tal para qual. E que aquela parceria bizarra - porque eu ainda não sei como eles conseguiram suportar um ao outro - não era _só_ uma parceria quando ela decidiu que queria ter um filho (!) de Booth (o que, convenhamos, não é tanta surpresa) por inseminação artificial (!!). E, o mais chocante: ele estava compactuando com isso. Meu Deus.

A mulher que não queria ter filhos (mesmo quando ela brincou – praticamente – de "mamãe e papai" com Booth quase um ano antes desse incidente da inseminação). A mulher que não queria depender de ninguém. A mulher que tinha o emocional trancado a sete chaves. De repente tendo instintos maternais? Assustador. Basta dizer.

Então eu soube: aquilo era amor. Definitivamente deformado, insano e não admitido. E, por ser amor, eu não deveria compreender. Principalmente se envolvesse Booth e Brennan. Porque eu enlouqueceria (mais) tentado.


	4. Cam

**Título do Capítulo:** Cam

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria:** Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Episódios referenciados: **201, 203, 207, 208, 425, 501, 512, **516 - Pequeno SPOILER DO EPISÓDIO 100.**

**Advertências do Capítulo:** -

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** 4 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No [ ] Maybe

**Nota da autora:** Não estou satisfeita com o essa fic, provavelmente, mais tarde, eu faça mais um capítulo da Cam.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui (salvo raras exceções) não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, algumas spoilers por ai não existiriam sequer em imaginação.

* * *

**Observação: **Coletânea de Oneshots sob pontos de vistas diversos quanto a relação de Booth e Brennan.

**Nota da autora número dois:** eu _não_ sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

**

**Observação número dois:** Eu AMO loucamente a Cam. De longe, ela é minha personagem feminina preferida em Bones. E eu fico completamente revoltada com o quão OOC a fazem em várias fics BB que já li (ela é sempre uma vadia invejosa). Tenho ódio profundo dessas fics.

Então, eu vou fazer meu ponto de vista quanto a ela. Só avisando porque vocês não deverão esperar algo remotamente desagradável dela.

* * *

**Cam**

* * *

Só cometi um erro em minha vida: ter conhecido Seeley Booth antes de Temperance Brennan. E, sim, estou sendo irônica.

* * *

Eu estava ansiosa por trabalhar com tantas mentes brilhantes, imaginei que poderíamos, juntos, atingir a maior eficiência. Achei que poderia nos fazer crescer como uma equipe e, eventualmente, adquirir respeito. Estava iludida, obviamente. Eu realmente não fazia idéia de que iria encontrar uma "frente armada" quando aceitei o emprego no instinto Jeffersonian.

Não fui verdadeiramente hostilizada. Bem, ao menos não até que doutora Temperance Brennan voltasse de férias. Doutor Godman avisou-me que ela era uma mulher incrivelmente inteligente e... peculiar. Hoje, eu sorrio da descrição.

Aquele filho da mãe.

Infelizmente, eu já a conhecia. Basta dizer, não havia sido a experiência mais agradável do mundo. Ela estava tão determinada em ir ao encontro de Booth que ignorou todas as normais sociais. Mais tarde, descobri que ela não as estava ignorando, ela as desconhecia...

Brilhante? A mulher era um gênio. E tão terrivelmente arrogante quanto.

Soube no momento em que encontrei os olhos dela que me daria problemas, na cena do crime. E eu estava certa. Ela tornou as três semanas que se seguiram um inferno para mim, pelo menos até deixarmos os pratos limpos.

---- x ----

Ela não gostava de mim e não fazia questão de esconder seu desagrado. Seria hilário, se eu não fosse sua chefe e se ela não fizesse questão de passar por cima de algumas das minhas ordens.

Descobri muito rapidamente que Temperance Brennan é uma mulher obstinada. Mas eu também o sou. E a partir do momento que ela decidiu medir forças... Bem, eu me certificaria de que levaria a melhor

.

Não por arrogância ou falta de empatia.

Ela precisava entender que, por mais que a desagradasse, **eu** fui escolhida para chefiar sua equipe e, Deus sabe, eu o faria.

---- x ----

Não sou a vadia que me pintam (sim, eu sei o que pensam de mim). Eu não fazia idéia que eu estava entrando num campo minado quando aceitei trabalhar no Instituto Jeffersonian. Francamente.

Eu não sabia, também, que eu estava me apossando de algo que já tinha "dono" quando beijei Booth. Ele era meu amigo há muito e muito tempo e, para meu beneficio: ele não havia me explicado sobre seu complexo não-relacionamento com Doutora Brennan.

Eu não tive tempo para perceber sobre a... o-que-quer-que-eles-tivessem-àquela-época quando minha mente estava focada em:

Seeley Booth;

Seeley Booth nu em minha cama.

Não literalmente, eu quero dizer... Eu não o queria nu _só_ na minha cama.

Mas, agora, eu posso ver claramente que a animosidade dela quanto a mim, sim, era sobre o cargo que eu ocupava e a disputa de poder. Mas não era apenas por isso. Era por Booth. E eu já ter tido relações sexuais com ele.

Eu não posso mentir, quando eu tornei a ver Seeley, eu sabia que tinha que por minhas mãos nele. Outra vez. Ele é incrivelmente _talentoso_, eu não pude evitar. Só não esperava que isso iria me causar tanta dor de cabeça.

Nós estávamos apenas compartilhando um momento. Nenhum de nós realmente levou a sério nossa relação. Deixe-me explicar melhor: eu sabia que aquilo não ia acabar com uma aliança em meu dedo anular.

Francamente, eu amo Booth. Ele seria – será – um marido incrível, mas não para mim. Nós somos o tipo pessoas que nasceram para ser companheiros, amigos e confidentes. Eu soube quando o conheci que nós somos o tipo "melhores amigos com benefícios".

Fui teimosa e arrogante, no entanto, ao não seguir meu instinto numa das primeiras vezes que os vi realmente interagindo. Eu fui estúpida ao ainda desejá-lo quando eu sabia que Booth estava incrivelmente nas mãos dela.

Uma grande indicação de que "dê o fora" que meu instinto me ordenava veio apenas três semanas da volta dela: Booth havia deixado claro que estava com Brennan, o que quer que custasse.

Eu sabia que era uma coisa grande. Ele deixou claro que entre seu dever e doutora Brennan, ele não hesitaria em ir atrás dela. O que, por si só, deveria ter me feito recuar imediatamente. Porque, Seeley Booth ignorando seu país? Era um acontecimento. Mas eu ignorei.

Então quando estávamos "namorando" ou o que for... eu os vi conversando, Booth ficou toda madrugada terminando relatórios com doutora Brennan ao invés de ir para casa comigo. E houve Vegas. E o gaguejar de doutora Brennan sobre o que era "Hot". Vegas é quente. "Claro" lembro-me de ter pensando com sarcasmo e enciumada. Eu não podia evitar.

E obviamente, o coveiro... onde Booth ficou ensandecido apenas com a possibilidade de perder sua... "parceira".

Eu poderia enumerar os momentos que eu lembro onde eles excluíam as pessoas a volta deles. E era como se restasse apenas eles. Tenho mais o que fazer, entretanto. Além disso, eu levaria muito tempo escrevendo seus "momentos". Parei de contar quando ela o socou por sua falsa morte.

Temperance Brennan é uma pessoa difícil, dura e, ainda assim, facilmente quebrável. Tanto quanto eu, ou mais bem, muito mais do que eu sei, Booth sabe disso. Ele a protegia como se pudesse deixá-la em uma redoma de feliz ignorância.

Demorei um bom tempo até entender porque ele gostava tanto dela para se prestar a estar à sua margem daquela forma. Demorou um pouco mais para que _eu_ gostasse dela. Eu precisava ter certeza que ela não iria ferir meu melhor amigo. Levou muito tempo, anos, até que eu tivesse certeza que ela não iria feri-lo intencionalmente; levou anos para que eu tivesse certeza absoluta que, como ele, ela faria qualquer coisa para proteger seu "parceiro".

Eles têm uma noção estranha de parceria. Mas realmente, ninguém se atreve a comentar, além de Angela, a quem dificilmente Booth ou Brennan levam a sério quando ela age como "casamenteira".

Descobri que eles têm alguma espécie de filtro quando conversam com ela. Ignoram toda parte de "vocês, rapazes, estão em negação" e esperam que ela chegue ao ponto em que eles querem.

Fui a primeira pessoa a quem Booth confessou estar apaixonado por Brennan. Sejamos francos, facilitei um bocado para ele. E não era sequer novidade. Uma criança de dez anos poderia ver isso se lhes lançasse um segundo olhar.

Eu estava tão orgulhosa por ele. Admitindo finalmente. Depois da história do bebê – realmente, realmente assustador -, eu não esperava algo diferente de Seeley.

Ainda assim, com meu coração se partindo por ser eu que teria de alertá-lo, pedi que ele tivesse certeza do sentimento. Do seu amor. Porque, do contrário, se ele estivesse remotamente enganado, a sempre tão racional doutora Temperance Brennan iria ter seu coração quebrado. E nunca mais se abriria para qualquer pessoa.

Eu sabia que Booth era a pessoa em quem mais Brennan confiava. Ela tinha _fé_ nele, mesmo que ela negasse "fé" e seu significado veementemente. Booth era a pessoa a quem instintivamente Brennan sabia que podia se apoiar, mesmo que ela hesitasse e relutasse em o fazer, ao menos até que ele mesmo fosse ao seu encontro e a forçasse a colocar a cabeça em seu ombro, e deixá-lo sustentá-la.

Eu sabia também que ela tinha... como dizer? A palavra não é 'amor'... era cuidado, medo, eu acho, da relação que mantinha com Booth. Ela fazia questão de mantê-lo afastando, mas não tão afastado... Um braço de distância, digamos.

E, Deus sabe, essa distância era um milagre, porque ela não mantém contato com pessoas para que estas não a firam. Mas Booth? Booth tinha poder – têm – de despedaçá-la.

Mas tanto quanto ela tinha medo, ela não conseguia cortar este contato. Apenas esse pequeno segredo me fazia acreditar que Booth havia escolhido a mulher certa para amar. Uma mulher incrivelmente insana, difícil e emocionalmente retardada, mas uma mulher que o amava de volta com todas as forças que tinha. Mesmo que ainda não soubesse lidar com isso.


End file.
